Code Black
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: I really suck at summaries. Just read it, you'll like it. Meredith's POV. rated T for safety.


**_CODE BLACK_**

A/N: Not mine, never will be.

I don't know why, I just did it. She pulled her hand out and I put mine in, in her place. The moment my fingers made contact with the cold solid object that was the bomb I knew I had made a mistake.

Everyone ducked and covered their heads as Hannah ran out the door. When there was no explosion, they looked up and saw me, my hand in the patient's chest, they knew what had happened.

My eyes welled up as tears threatened to fall, I closed them tight and whispered, over and over.

"What'd I do? What'd I do?" They say that when you're about to die, you see your whole life flash before your eyes. And that's exactly what happened.

I saw my childhood, my mother, my father. Then I skipped up to where I met Derek. I saw everything that happened between us, right up to our last kiss. That was where things became a little blurry.

"You can get me out of this right?" I asked. I looked at Burke, and then the head of the Bomb Squad, my eyes filled with terror. They never answered.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

We're walking so slowly up the corridor. Every step felt like a thousand meters, every second felt like an hour. The oxygen line was right below our OR, so we had to move. Cristina was talking to me, keeping my mind off what I was touching, keeping me from thinking about what was sure to be my fate. I was certain that, in a few minutes, I would be confetti.

The trolley stopped suddenly. Everyone braced them selves for an explosion. We had hit a bump in the road (literally.). We pushed on. It was one step at a time, or so he kept telling me.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Just pull it out nice and steady, but make sure you keep it level" He instructed me. "I know you don't like me and I've been really bossy these last few hours, so just picture I'm someone nice"

He said that, and I saw Derek. He was standing in front of me, telling me everything was going to be ok. I told him I was scared and he comforted me.

I clamped my fingers around the bomb and slowly pulled it out. Making sure I kept my hand level I handed him the bomb. He smiled at me. At that moment I felt a flood of relief rush through me. He turned and slowly exited the room. When he was out of sight I ran out into the corridor to say goodbye.

There was a loud explosion, and he wasn't there anymore. He was everywhere. On my face, my arms, my legs, my torso, in my hair, on the floor, the walls, the ceiling. He was human confetti. He must've known it was going to blow. The way he left the room so quickly, like he was making sure we'd be safe. He knew he'd die, but he'd saved three other lives.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I was barely aware that Cristina and Izzie were removing my scrubs. All I felt was the water hit my face, and their hands brushing against my face, removing the blood.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"There's someone at the door for you" Izzie said. She closed the door and I slowly climbed out of bed. I didn't feel like seeing anyone.

It was Derek. He was standing in my doorway, looking just as great as he always did.

"I almost died today" I said. I stood a few feet away from him.

"I know, and I'm glad you didn't" He replied. He looked me in the eyes and I went weak at the knees. He turned to leave. He must've felt really awkward.

"You know, the whole time I thought I was going to die, and all I could think of was I couldn't remember our last kiss" I said. I didn't want him to leave. He stepped back in the doorway and closed the door. He stepped towards.

"How about I give you another last kiss and you can remember this one?" He said. I nodded. He stepped towards me again, I stepped to meet him. Our lips brushed. My arms circled his neck. His hands circled my waist, holding me in place. Our kiss deepened. I knew he had to go back to his wife, but, for now, I'd enjoy this last kiss.

We pulled apart, both in need of oxygen.

"I love you Meredith" Derek whispered. I was completely taken by surprise.

"You…L…love me?"

"Yes, I always have, and I always will" He replied. I had waited so long to hear those words come from his mouth. It meant the world to me to hear them again. I would trade my life for him to tell them to me over and over. I kissed him again. Then, just as soon as he had come, he was gone.

I sank to my knees as tears fell down my cheeks. I don't know why I cried, I just did. I cried and I cried. I cried for the brave man who lost his life with the bomb. I cried for love lost, and for love found. I cried for my mother, and I cried for myself, but, mostly, I cried for Derek. Derek, that name would follow me to my grave. Whether he truly loved me or not, I don't know, maybe he was just caught up in the moment. This was a last kiss that I would never forget.

THE END

A/N: Ok, what do you think? Please read and Review


End file.
